Petits oneshots sur Grell Sutcliff
by NotreDame
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique. Contient des spoiler de la saison 1. Chapitre 4: Grell a des regrets.
1. Grell rencontre un ange

Synopsis : qu'arrive-t-il quand Grell rencontre Ash.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso, même si la plupart des gens ont l'air de l'ignorer (et ce serait sympa si tous les auteurs de fics pouvaient être assez intelligents pour cacher tous les spoilers, les gens honnêtes ont droit au respect). Cet univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fic.

_Grell rencontre un ange_

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Ash et Sebastian se battaient, l'un au sabre, l'autre à l'argenterie, au fond de la forêt. Ciel suivait le combat à l'écart, les nerfs à vif, en espérant de toutes ses forces que ce soit l'ange maléfique qui finisse embroché. Le jeune comte sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit un dieu de la mort vêtu de rouge qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues. « Ciel, regarde-moi ça ! » s'écria Grell avec excitation.

Ciel fit la grimace et se tourna de nouveau le combat. Ni l'ange, ni le démon ne semblait avoir l'avantage. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Dis-moi, Grell, si je te promettais de te laisser embrasser Sebastian, tu irais l'aider pour ce combat ? »

« Ah, mais ça, pas question ! »

Ciel dévisagea le dieu de la mort, stupéfait. Grell prit l'air faussement innocent et joignit les mains.

« Comment deux hommes aussi magnifiques peuvent-ils se battre ? C'est un crime atroce, imagine qu'ils soient défigurés ! Tu as vu Sebastian, comme il est classe, et l'autre, comme il est sexy ! J'aimerais tant avoir des enfants avec Sebastian, et ensuite des enfants avec celui en blanc, ou d'abord avec celui en blanc et ensuite avec Sebastian, ou les deux à la fois, ou… »

Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains. Il savait que l'ancien majordome de Madam Red était atteint mentalement, mais là, ça dépassait les limites. « Alors arrête ce combat ! Et je te laisserai embrasser celui en blanc ! »

C'était là une ruse particulièrement vicieuse qui promettait un sale quart d'heure pour le pauvre Ash. Grell, qui ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, s'interposa entre les deux combattants qui reculèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, pris par surprise. Grell en profita pour plaquer pratiquement l'ange à terre. Sebastian, qui comptait bien profiter de la situation, se mit à jouer avec un couteau, s'apprêtant à le planter dans le crâne de l'ange tandis que Grell, lui, s'apprêtait à le couvrir de baisers.

A la surprise générale, Ash Landers éclata de rire. « Pauvres idiots ! » s'écria-t-il avant de prendre l'apparence d'Angela. Immédiatement, Grell fit un bon en arrière et se réfugia dans les bras de Sebastian, le jetant à terre au passage. « Sebastiaaan ! » hurla-t-il. « Je viens d'embrasser une femme ! Quelle horreur ! »

Angela en profita pour s'éclipser, vaguement dégoûtée d'avoir été traitée d'horreur, tandis que Sebastian, complètement dégoûté, envoyait Grell se cogner la tête contre le premier arbre venu. Grell, lui aussi complètement dégoûté, alla se rincer la bouche : après tout, c'était les beaux mecs qui le branchaient et on n'avait pas idée de changer de sexe comme ça sans crier gare. Et Ciel rentra au manoir avec Sebastian, lui aussi complètement dégoûté. Il n'aurait jamais prévu que le combat se finirait comme ça.

_La fin…_


	2. Grell sort le soir

Synopsis : cette fois-ci, Grell se rend à une réception.

Disclaimer : Si Kuroshitsuji m'appartenait, je serais japonaise et trop occupée pour écrire des fics !

_Grell sort le soir_

La plupart des dieux de la mort se mêlaient rarement aux humains, préférant les observer de loin, via leurs lanternes cinématiques, et ne les approchant que pour recueillir leurs âmes. Mais Grell Sutcliff n'était pas de ceux-là. Il trouvait toujours particulièrement divertissant de côtoyer ceux dont il devait faucher les âmes. Cela faisait grincer William T. Spears des dents, mais après tout, tant qu'il faisait son travail à peu près correctement (et ça avait été le cas pendant les semaines précédentes), il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus.

Et on avait justement confié à Grell le dossier du marquis James Andrew Langford, un aristocrate qui devait bientôt mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le marquis donnait une réception ce soir-là, et Grell avait décidé de s'inviter à cette réception afin de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur son client et, accessoirement, de s'amuser un peu.

Et Grell s'inventa une identité secrète : Gabrielle Sandkiller (faut pas chercher à comprendre). Il se procura une jolie robe rouge, des escarpins de même couleur et tressa ses longs cheveux roux de manière à ressembler le plus possible à une dame de la haute société. Evidemment, avec son regard fixe et ses dents taillées en pointes, le résultat s'avérait plus effrayant qu'autre chose, mais le dieu de la mort fou ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. « Oh, que je suis belle ! » minauda-t-il sans fin en s'examinant devant son miroir. « Que je suis ravissante ! Tous ces messieurs vont tomber en admiration devant moi ! »

Et à l'heure prévue, _Gabrielle_ se présenta et fut introduit dans le grand salon où une foule d'aristocrates conversait déjà. Le dieu de la mort n'avait qu'une vague idée de la façon dont il fallait se comporter en société. Pour le moment, il se contentait de regarder autour de lui en faisant la moue à chaque fois qu'il voyait une femme dont la robe était plus jolie que la sienne. Enfin, plus jolie… Ces péquenaudes n'avaient aucun goût : elles avaient presque toutes choisi des couleurs fades telles que le blanc, le bleu, le rose ou d'autres teintes sans intérêt. Lui-même était tellement belle dans sa robe rouge sang !

« Quelle jolie robe ! » s'exclama quelqu'un. Et Grell se retourna pour apercevoir une enfant blonde d'une douzaine d'années qui regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. « Oh, cette robe rose, comme elle est belle ! Et celle-là, la violette ! »

_Gabrielle_ se sentit tout ému et se planta délibérément devant la demoiselle pour qu'elle commente et admire sa robe. A son grand désarroi, la fillette se tourna légèrement vers la gauche et s'émerveilla devant une robe lavande parfaitement banale. Vexé, Grell se planta devant elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. « Et ma robe à moi, elle est comment ? » s'enquit-il brutalement.

Effarée, Elizabeth recula légèrement. « Elle est bien », mentit-elle en se rappelant son cours de bonnes manières. « La… couleur se marie admirablement avec… avec vos yeux. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Grell Sutcliffe n'était pas très intelligent mais un dieu de la mort sait généralement reconnaître un mensonge éhonté. « A Lady Gabrielle Sandkiller ! » lança-t-il sèchement tout en se promettant de consulter au plus vite le _Doomsday Book_ de cette petite effrontée pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire payer cette impertinence.

C'est alors qu'une exclamation le fit tressaillir de joie. « Mais que voilà une créature sublime ! » Et Grell réalisa qu'une des personnes présentes le dévorait des yeux. Il se sentit vaguement déçu en constatant qu'il s'agissait apparemment d'un humain normal, mais cet humain s'avérait quand même incroyablement beau. « Merci, Monsieur », minauda Grell en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la baise. A qui ai-je l'immense honneur de m'adresser ? »

Le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa. « Je suis le Vicomte Druitt, bien entendu. Et vous, joli rouge-gorge ? Que dis-je un rouge-gorge ? Je suis bien loin de la vérité : vous êtes un phœnix, l'oiseau mythique aux ailes de feu ! »

Gabrielle manqua de défaillir. Enfin un homme assez civilisé pour voir à quel point il était belle ! « Oh, vilain petit flatteur, vous allez me faire rougir ! »

« Mais ce rouge flamboyant vous va à ravir, madame. A côté de vous, toutes les autres ladies semblent bien pâles. J'aimerais vous montrer de jolies choses, _my lady_. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre dans mes appartements ? »

Grell balbutia quelque chose que le vicomte prit pour un oui. Il lui prit donc le bras et entraîna dans une pièce obscure le dieu de la mort qui avait complètement oublié la vraie raison de sa visite. Le pauvre Grell ne réalisa ce qui se passait réellement que quand il se réveilla, les yeux bandés et les mains liées, dans une énorme cage en fer. Il se sentit presque défaillir de colère. Comment avait-on pu lui attacher les mains ? Il allait avoir les poignets tuméfiés, et ce serait laid !

« Nous avons ici en vente un très beau modèle », annonça le vicomte. « Vous pouvez l'acheter en un seul morceau ou en pièces détachées. Les enchères commencent à 200 livres. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Visiblement, personne dans l'assistance n'avait envie de payer une telle somme. Le vicomte insista. « 200 livres, personne ? 190 ? »

« Vous vous fichez de nous ! » cria une voix au milieu de la salle. « Cette pièce-là, c'est de la camelote. Rien sur les os, mal nourrie, mal soignée… Comme marchandise, j'ai déjà vu mieux ! »

« 150 ? » proposa le vicomte.

« J'en donne dix pence ! » lança un plaisantin.

« Oh non, moi j'en donne le double. Vingt pence ! » cria joyeusement un autre.

« Moi, il faudrait me payer pour acquérir un truc pareil ! » éructa un troisième avant de piquer un fou rire.

« Vingt pence ? Qui dit mieux ? » demanda désespérément le vicomte en fouillant la salle des yeux. « Vingt pence ? Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugée, vendue au monsieur du premier rang ! »

Personne ne se rendit compte que Grell pleurait silencieusement. Comment avait-on pu le vendre au rabais, lui, la plus jolie femme de l'assistance ! Il allait le leur faire payer !

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas sa belle tronçonneuse sur lui, rien qu'une paire de ciseaux, et qu'il était encore attaché et bâillonné. Il sentit qu'on le transportait et qu'on le déposait dans une voiture à chevaux. Il s'écoula ce qui lui semblât être un temps interminable, puis il y eut un choc, des bruits étranges et une voix féminine murmura à son oreille :

« Grell ? »

Qui pouvait bien connaître son vrai nom ? Instinctivement, Grell se raidit quand quelqu'un lui retira son bâillon. Il constata alors que son 'acheteur' gisait à terre, probablement drogué, et que Jane Perséphone, une de ses rares collègues féminines, s'affairait à lui détacher les mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Spears s'énervait de te voir traîner sur cette affaire, alors il m'a demandé de te retrouver via les _Doomsday Books_ des gens du coin », répondit la faucheuse. « J'arrive au bon moment ? »

Grell soupira de soulagement. Si le beau Will ou un autre de ses collègues l'avait découvert dans cette position humiliante, son orgueil ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté, mais avec une autre femme, c'était moins grave. « Au bon moment, oui », répondit-il tristement. « Comment tu trouves ma robe ? »

« Elle… serait sûrement plus jolie si elle n'était pas déchirée », répondit prudemment la faucheuse. « T'as intérêt à bien préparer ce que tu vas dire, Spears a l'air furibard. »

Et Grell éclata en sanglots. « Jane, je me sens tellement humilié ! Tous ces gens m'ont traité comme si j'étais… comme si j'étais laide et repoussante, comme si aucun homme ne pouvait avoir envie de moi ! C'était… c'était vraiment… »

Jane soupira. Quand on travaille chez les dieux de la mort, il faut absolument savoir mettre ses émotions de côté, mais Grell mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. « Tu es tombé sur des malades mentaux, mon vieux », murmura-t-elle. « Je veux dire ma vieille. C'est normal que ça te bouleverse. Maintenant, essaie de penser à autre chose. »

« Suis-je laide ? » s'entêta Grell. « Jane, sois franche. Suis-je condamnée à rester sans amoureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

Jane perdit patience. « Grell, enfin ! Je viens d'enchaîner trois cas difficile, je viens te sauver alors que je ne serai pas payée en heures sup', et tu me poses ce genre de questions ! Y'a des choses plus importantes au monde que la gueule que t'as ! »

Et Grell s'écroula. Si plus personne n'arrivait à comprendre ses angoisses féminines, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : je ne sais pas si dans cet univers, les dieux de la mort sont tous de sexe masculin, alors je me suis permis d'introduire unE faucheuse. Si c'est impossible, dites-le-moi. Tant que vous y êtes, vous auriez une vague idée pour le chapitre suivant ?


	3. Grell et son passé

Un oneshot de plus, mais celui-là est nettement plus triste.

Disclaimer : Grell n'est pas à moi (heureusement, je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité avec lui) pas plus que les autres personnages, et cette fic ne me rapporte pas un centime.

_Grell et son passé_

Tout petit, Grell s'était senti vide et inutile.

Il avait une sœur aînée de dix ans plus âgée que lui et qui s'était mariée à seize ans. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur mais s'était mis à la détester quand elle s'était trouvée enceinte de son premier enfant. Il avait alors vu son ventre s'arrondir et avait compris avec tristesse que lui-même ne connaîtrait jamais ce merveilleux privilège. Il ne sentirait jamais une vie se créer et bouger en lui, il ne pourrait pas sentir cette petite chose donner des coups de pieds dans son ventre, il ne pourrait pas l'allaiter une fois qu'il serait né… Quelle injustice !

Et Grell s'était réfugié dans un monde imaginaire. Quand sa grande sœur Rosa s'absentait en lui confiant son enfant, au lieu de veiller sur le bébé, il se rendait dans sa chambre et essayait toutes ses robes. Il se maquillait, se fardait et s'imaginait qu'un très bel homme entrait par hasard, tombait amoureux de la jolie demoiselle qu'il avait devant lui, le demandait en mariage, et qu'ensuite, ils avaient des enfants… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Grell savait au fond de lui qu'il ne connaitrait jamais ce bonheur. Sa vie se résumait à désirer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il atteignit ainsi l'âge adulte. A plusieurs reprises, il essaya de gagner sa vie honnêtement mais choisissait uniquement des métiers considérés comme féminins et se faisait toujours rejeter. Ses parents étant morts, il vivait maintenant aux crochets de sa sœur et du mari de celle-ci, ce que la société trouvait normal pour une femme mais humiliant pour un homme. Il restait à la maison et regarder grandir sa nièce, qui un jour porterait des enfants, la chanceuse, tandis que lui n'aurait toujours rien. Sa seule consolation était d'habiller la jeune fille de jolies robes rouges et de passer le temps en mangeant des bonbons. Au moins le chocolat le consolait.

Pendant longtemps, il se félicita d'avoir un de ces corps qui ne grossissent pas, même en mangeant beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que tous les sucres et toutes les graisses qu'il absorbait venaient s'accumuler dans ses artères. Un jour, en se levant, il sentit le souffle lui manquer. Ce fut sa nièce qui le trouva plus tard au pied de son lit, mort d'une crise cardiaque. Elle se demanda longtemps pourquoi il portait une de ses chemises de nuit.

Une fois dans l'au-delà, Grell apprit avec surprise que s'il n'avait pas commis de péché assez grave pour se retrouver en enfer, il ne s'était pas non plus montré assez vertueux pour aller au paradis. Ça alors, il avait pensé qu'avec toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, on se montrerait un peu plus gentil avec lui ! Mais rien n'y fit. On lui donna le choix entre plusieurs options, dont le fait de devenir un dieu de la mort, et Grell repensa avec émotion au très bel homme qui avait fauché son âme lors de sa crise cardiaque et choisit cette dernière option. Plus tard, il apprit avec un pincement au cœur que l'homme en question était déjà en couple et très heureux avec sa moitié.

Mais Grell l'oublia dès que William T. Spears fut muté dans son service. Il eut le coup de foudre à l'instant où il le vit : grand, sombre, ténébreux, beau et froid, Spears lui donnait le frisson à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Le problème était que son supérieur hiérarchique n'était rien d'autre qu'un maniaque du travail qui traitait de haut tous ceux qui se montraient un peu moins sérieux que lui, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le monde. Grell essaya à plusieurs reprises de le dérider mais ne récolta rien d'autre que du dédain de sa part. Le pire était que plus Will lui décochait de ses regards méprisants, plus il était beau et plus cela donnait envie à Grell de se rapprocher de lui.

Le pauvre Grell pensait qu'il lui fallait autre chose, un détail spécial qui le fasse remarquer du beau Will. Certains de ses collègues avaient modifié leurs faux pour les rendre plus belles ou en améliorer l'efficacité. Pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas autant ? Et il profita d'une semaine de congé pour customiser son outil et en faire la merveille des merveilles. Après mûre réflexion, il la baptisa tronçonneuse, un nom qu'il trouvait sexy. Un collègue l'aperçut par hasard, lui cria 'c'est pas la taille qui compte', mais Grell supposa que c'était la jalousie qui le faisait parler.

Et Grell s'empressa de rechercher une cible parmi les humains pour l'essayer. Evidemment, il n'était pas censé s'en servir sans l'avoir fait homologuer, mais ça lui était sorti de la tête. D'après les registres des dieux de la mort, une certaine Mary Ann Nichols, prostituée de son état, devait mourir assassinée le soir même. Un détail dans son _Doomsday Book_ attira son attention : cette petite sotte s'était fait opérer quelques semaines plus tôt pour ne plus avoir d'enfants. Quelle cruauté ! Comment pouvait-elle se faire vider le ventre volontairement alors que lui-même n'aurait jamais cette chance ? Grell s'inscrivit pour faucher son âme, pensant qu'il allait passer une soirée délicieuse. Quel bonheur d'enfoncer sa tronçonneuse dans le cœur d'une tueuse de bébés, d'entendre les organes se broyer, de sentir le sang gicler…

Le faucheur descendit donc parmi les humains et se percha sur un des toits de Londres en attendant que la mort se produise. La prostituée arriva à son domicile et Grell eut le frisson en voyant une femme toute de rouge vêtue se jeter sur elle armée d'un scalpel et l'éviscérer pratiquement sur place. Quelle force ! Quelle rage admirable ! Le dieu de la mort ne put retenir un cri d'admiration et réalisa trop tard que la dame en rouge l'avait entendu. Lui et la dame échangèrent un long regard et pour la première fois de sa vie, Grell se sentit sur la même longueur d'ondes que quelqu'un. Lui et cette femme voulaient exactement la même chose…

Elle s'appelait Angelina. Comme lui, elle n'avait jamais été très heureuse en amour : les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés étaient tous deux morts brutalement, l'un renversé par un fiacre et l'autre brûlé. Comme lui, elle avait souhaité ardemment porter un enfant mais n'aurait jamais cette chance à cause de ce qu'elle appelait un problème médical. A l'hôpital où elle travaillait, elle devait pratiquer des interruptions de grossesse sur des prostituées et ne supportait plus l'idée que ces femmes se débarrassent ainsi de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. C'était pour cela qu'elle venait de tuer Mary Ann Nichols.

Grell ressentit tout de suite une merveilleuse sympathie pour cette dame. Il lui proposa de travailler avec elle pour éliminer ces prostituées sans cœur et s'inventa une nouvelle identité : aux yeux de tous, il devint le majordome de Madam Red. Le jour, il se dissimulait sous une tenue marron ordinaire, les cheveux teints en châtain et sa merveilleuse personnalité camouflée sous une maladresse apparente, et la nuit, il redevenait le flamboyant Grell Sutcliff et châtiait toutes ces meurtrières.

Il se rendait compte que malgré toutes les contraintes qu'il subissait pendant la journée, il ne détestait pas être le majordome de Madam Red. Il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait dans sa détermination, sa nature bruyante, son âme blessée d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle aimait et endurcie d'avoir étudié la médecine dans une société misogyne. Elle était belle comme le feu, belle comme le rouge, et il réalisait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne se limitait pas à de l'amitié ou à de l'admiration. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'une femme un jour, mais c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Cependant, il n'osait pas encore lui faire des avances. Quand ils auraient éliminé la cinquième et dernière prostituée, il lui ferait sa déclaration, et elle sauterait dans ses bras, folle de joie…

Toutefois, il y avait Sebastian, le majordome du neveu d'Angelina. Ce Sebastian lui rappelait Will : il avait la même classe, la même aura de force intérieure et de sombre élégance. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Grell perdait complètement les pédales, d'autant plus qu'il devait jouer à fond son rôle de majordome gaffeur et maladroit et que le fait de se ridiculiser devant un être aussi superbe le rendait complètement malade. Alors il en rajoutait volontairement, faisait mine de vouloir se suicider devant tout le monde pour montrer qu'au moins, il avait le sens du spectacle…

Il pensait qu'il parviendrait bientôt à tuer la dernière cible, Mary Jane Kelly, et qu'ensuite, lui et Angelina pourraient bientôt partir ensemble en amoureux. Le problème était que le neveu avait décidé de s'en mêler et de n'avoir aucune pitié pour Jack l'Eventreur. A la grande surprise de Grell, il s'avérait d'une perspicacité incroyable pour quelqu'un de son âge, ou même de n'importe quel âge, et le dieu de la mort regrettait presque qu'il n'ait pas dix ans de plus pour pouvoir le draguer. Oh, s'il pouvait avoir un Ciel adulte en plus d'un Sebastian Michaelis en plus d'une Madam Red, avec Will par-dessus le marché, il aurait pour lui tous les êtres les plus beaux de la planète…

La grande nuit arriva. Grell et Angelina prirent Miss Kelly au piège, la ligotèrent, la bâillonnèrent, et Grell maquilla de rouge les lèvres pales de la prostituée. Oh, comme elle était délicieuse avec ce rouge sang qui contrastait avec son teint clair, et ses grands yeux remplis d'effroi ! Il l'assomma à contrecœur à la demande de Madam Red, estimant que la fête aurait été encore plus drôle s'il avait pu l'entendre hurler, et la regarda l'éviscérer en gloussant de joie. Un coup de scalpel pour chaque fois qu'il avait pensé que lui-même ne porterait jamais de bébé…

Mais à leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Ciel et Sebastian les attendaient dehors. Apparemment, le petit avait fini par voir clair dans leur jeu. Fou de joie, Grell abandonna enfin ses vêtements et ses cheveux ternes pour apparaître dans toute sa splendeur ! Etrangement, Sebastian ne semblait pas impressionné. Il manifesta même du dédain quand Grell lui annonça son souhait d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Et Madam Red… Ce soir-là, Grell connut l'une des plus grandes déceptions de sa vie. Madam Red n'eut même pas le courage de plonger son scalpel dans le cœur de son neveu. Comment pouvait-elle hésiter alors qu'elle avait manifesté tant de joie à découper ces vilaines grognasses ? Il dut la tuer pour faire bonne mesure.

Ah, la merveilleuse couleur du sang qui gicle de partout ! Ce rouge si fort et si beau ! Quelle dommage que cette pauvre Angelina ne soit plus digne d'en porter. Grell était sur le point de s'en aller quand le beau Will débarqua avec son éternel froncement de sourcil et sa superbe cruauté. Apparemment, travailler avec une faux non homologuée et tuer des personnes qui n'étaient pas sur la liste, même si elles le méritaient, constituaient des infractions. Ça, c'était bien Will : toujours à vouloir respecter les règlements à la virgule près, incapable de s'amuser un peu ! Mais il était si beau quand il le traitait de haut que Grell n'osa pas protester. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au bureau des infractions, où on lui confisqua sa belle tronçonneuse. Grell pleurait intérieurement. Quelle injustice !

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : Oui, je sais, sinistre… J'essaierai de faire plus rigolo la prochaine fois !


	4. Grell a des regrets

Synopsis : une petite histoire sur le passé de Grell.

Disclaimer : non, je n'ai pas pu inventer ça…

_Grell a des regrets_

Parfois, Grell regrettait d'avoir un métier qui pouvait s'avérer ennuyeux. En ce moment, elle attendait de pouvoir faucher une âme, cachée dans une ruelle obscure. Un couple allait passer à proximité d'elle, un cheval allait s'emballer, un attelage percuterait ces deux humains de plein fouet et la femme mourrait sur le coup. Elle n'aurait qu'à faucher son âme, à la livrer et à s'occuper de la paperasserie. La routine.

Le couple s'approchait, justement. Grell, qui les regardait à peine, nota vaguement que la femme parlait avec animation tandis que son mari la couvait du regard avec tendresse. Leur bonheur faisait mal à la faucheuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que des gens insignifiants soient heureux en couple tandis qu'elle-même ne recevait que du mépris de la part du beau Will ? C'était vraiment injuste !

Grell nota alors que la femme avait les mains croisées sur son ventre rond et son cœur vacilla. Faucher des âmes ne lui posait généralement aucun problème mais les femmes enceintes s'avéraient une toute autre affaire. En effet, le plus grand regret de Grell était d'être née dépourvue d'utérus et de tout organe féminin alors qu'elle-même se sentait femme jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle détestait les autres femmes parce qu'elles avaient une chance qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais mais le fait de faucher une femme enceinte la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Grell en était là de ses réflexions quand des hurlements la ramenèrent à la réalité. Vivement, elle passa en mode invisible et bondit en brandissant sa tronçonneuse mais le cœur lui manqua quand elle vit la dame étendue dans une mare de sang. Tout ce rouge était si beau et si triste… oserait-elle la faucher ?

Sans réfléchir, Grell se tourna alors vers l'homme qui se trouvait étendu à côté d'elle et lui plongea sa tronçonneuse dans le ventre. Si le bureau de contrôle leur réclamait une âme, elle leur amènerait une âme, point barre. Elle prétendrait qu'avec tout ce sang et toute cette confusion, elle avait mal vu. La lanterne cinématique de ce monsieur jaillit et sa vie défila devant lui : né dans une famille d'aristocrates, fils respectueux, frère agréable, élève studieux, citoyen honnête et sans histoire, époux attentionné, impatient de voir naître son premier enfant… Tiens, elle avait fauché quelqu'un de parfaitement gentil et ennuyeux, comme par hasard ! Oh, tant pis, tout le monde doit bien mourir un jour.

Grell rentra donc au bureau de contrôle et remis son rapport ainsi que l'âme de M. Barnett. Comme prévu, elle se fit taper sur les doigts et dût déployer tous ses talents d'actrice pour faire croire au responsable de la logistique qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait une erreur. Elle parvint à s'en tirer uniquement avec un avertissement et termina en hâte son travail de la journée. Quand les collègues de son service lui proposèrent de venir prendre un verre pour fêter la promotion de l'un d'eux, elle refusa, prétextant une migraine, et descendit en hâte sur terre. Il lui fallait rendre visite à cette femme.

La faucheuse s'introduisit donc dans l'hôpital, un endroit où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Il n'y a rien de plus facile que de faucher un malade à l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi on y formait tous les débutants. Les médecins allaient et venaient et elle trouva la porte de la salle d'opération et s'assit pour patienter. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut rejointe par une femme blonde et sa servante. La blonde paraissait au bord de la crise de larmes et sa domestique semblait ne savoir que faire pour la calmer. Au bout d'un moment, la dame se leva en voyant passer un médecin et l'interpella :

- Excusez-moi, savez-vous quand on aura fini d'opérer ma sœur ?

- Vous êtes Rachel, la sœur d'Angelina Barnett, c'est ça ? s'enquit le médecin.

- C'est ça. Vous la connaissez ?

- Angelina a fait ses années d'interne dans mon service, expliqua le docteur. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Savez-vous si elle va bien ?

- Le meilleur chirurgien de l'hôpital s'occupe d'elle, il fera tout pour la sauver, Madame.

Rachel essuya ses larmes, un peu honteuse de pleurer devant cet inconnu.

- Ann est si généreuse, murmura d'elle d'une voix entrecoupée. Si elle a décidé de devenir médecin, c'est parce qu'elle voulait me guérir de mon asthme. Et maintenant, je suis là et je ne peux rien faire pour elle !

- Rentrez chez vous, Madame. On vous appellera quand l'opération sera terminée.

Rachel protesta et demanda à sa servante de rentrer au manoir pour expliquer à tout le monde qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dîner. Les heures passèrent et Grell finit par voir arriver un de ses collègues débutants, qui tenait absolument à lui faire admirer la lanterne cinématique du type qu'il allait faucher. Grell commença par refuser, puis changea d'avis en apprenant que ce mourant avait été un sacré pervers de son vivant. En effet, Grell adorait regarder la vie des pervers : le fait de savoir qu'il y avait pire qu'elle la rassurait énormément.

Le problème était que ce débutant était manifestement un empoté de première. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour trouver sa cible, vérifier qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne et faucher son âme. Quand ce fut fait, Grell se promit d'aller dénoncer cet idiot auprès du chef du personnel, un beau gosse qui la faisait chavirer. Elle revint dans le couloir et constata que l'opération avait apparemment pris fin puisque Rachel avait disparu. Grell chercha à droite et à gauche et finit par trouver la blonde dans une chambre, au chevet de sa sœur. Le cœur de la faucheuse sauta quand elle constata que le ventre d'Angelina n'était plus rond. Pourquoi ? L'accouchement s'était-il déclenché in-extremis ou bien…

Mais la rouquine avait des larmes plein les yeux. Sa grande sœur lui tenait la main, visiblement catastrophée pour elle.

- Ann, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lui répondit sa sœur. C'est forcément un cauchemar. Charles était… il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! Il était tellement gentil, tellement compréhensif avec tout le monde, même les chevaux l'aimaient bien. Et il se réjouissait tellement de la naissance de notre enfant… Rachel, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Rachel s'approcha du lit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Celle-ci l'étreignit convulsivement, sous le regard troublé de Grell.

- Tu nous as, dit la grande sœur d'une voix entrecoupée. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma chérie, et Ciel et Vincent aussi. Et puis, je suis certaine que Charles est au paradis, maintenant.

- Mais toi au moins tu as toujours ton enfant… une _hystérectomie_, tu te rends comptes ? Je voulais tellement avoir ce bébé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Rachel serra Angelina dans ses bras sans dire un mot tandis que Grell sentit une espèce de froid l'envahir. A cause d'elle, cette femme avait perdu son utérus, elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant alors qu'elle avait espéré en avoir un. La faucheuse était bien placée pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un destin atroce. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Grell retourna dans le monde des dieux de la mort et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle y resta recluse pendant quelques jours, ne sortant que pour aller travailler et pour se rendre une fois par jour dans la bibliothèque, où elle consultait le _Doomsday Book_ d'Angelina Barnett née Durless. Tiens, elle se rendait à l'enterrement de sa sœur… Oh, c'était très bien comme ça, cette blondasse n'avait qu'à ne pas la narguer en lui parlant de son enfant ! Oh, elle faisait ses débuts comme médecin à l'hôpital de Londres. Elle recevait une prostituée qui lui demandait une interruption volontaire de grossesse…

Non mais quelle horreur ! Comment cette catin pouvait-elle demander une chose pareille à une femme qui avait autant souffert ? Quel comportement ignoble ! Grell rumina sa colère pendant quelques heures, puis prit une grande décision : même si le règlement des dieux de la mort l'interdisait formellement, elle allait tuer cette prostituée pour consoler la pauvre Angelina.

La faucheuse alla donc se cacher sur les toits, guetta les allées et venues de la prostituée et attendit le moment propice. Celle-ci travaillait la nuit et rentrait chez elle quand il n'y avait plus de clients, généralement après minuit. Grell attendit donc un soir et vit la dame qui s'apprêtait à prendre une nuit de repos et se mettait soudain à crier sur le pas de sa porte…

Les yeux de Grell s'agrandirent d'admiration. Cette Angelina Durless était vraiment une femme extraordinaire ! Elle venait de se faire justice elle-même, teintant de rouge cette prostituée sans cœur ! Grell se sentit immédiatement liée de liens intimes avec cette femme admirable. Elle la héla et la vit lever les yeux vers elle.

- Je m'appelle Grell Suttcliff, annonça-t-elle en sautant joyeusement à ses pieds. J'aimerais vous aider à punir ces catins…

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : je n'ai trouvé nulle part le prénom du mari de Madam Red alors j'en ai inventé un. Désolée si j'ai mal cherché. Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'appelle maintenant Grell 'elle', je me suis fait la réflexion qu'appeler un(e) transexuel(le) par le genre auquel il/elle s'identifie, c'est plus poli.

Oui, je sais, Grell ne mérite pas qu'on soit poli avec elle…


End file.
